Breaking Up is Hard to Do
by Melodine
Summary: Klavier-centric. Klavier has to deal with all the problems Apollo Justice has dealt him with, and it is a painful struggle. No pairings, though may contain slight hints. Rated T for swearing in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Tonight I Wanna Cry

**Breaking up is hard to do**

**Chapter 1: Tonight I Wanna Cry**

**

* * *

  
**

Leaving the courtroom had been painful.

It had always been particularly painful for him ever since he had stepped into the bench opposite that of defense attorney, Apollo Justice, right from when they had first met. But he was Klavier Gavin, rock star prosecutor, admired by many. He was Klavier Gavin, a celebrity, and he smiled, he air-guitared for his fans, he kept his cool. Perhaps everyone else thought him cold for turning against Kristoph like that, to disallow Daryan from entering the crime scene, for standing by and letting them be proven guilty. But what did they know? They weren't Klavier Gavin, the rockstar, they weren't him. They didn't know.

They didn't know how painful it was for him. Everything that happened had been like a jab to his heart. From Kristoph being revealed to have killed Shadi Smith, to a death happening in the middle of a Gavinners concert, to Lamiroir announcing to the court that she had heard Daryan, to watching Daryan break down and confess his guilt, to watching Kristoph today…in court…practically go insane. That was his older brother, the only one he was related to in this world, the one who he had depended on when they lived together in Germany, without any parents. The both of them studying law together, Kristoph even helping him at times when he needed it. Did they not think that it would not hurt to prosecute his brother, watch Kristoph just stand there and laugh when the verdict was announced?

He was a prosecutor, and it was his job.

He was also a rockstar, and it was his job. It was his job to slip on his sunglasses, smile and wave away the reporters incessant questions and walk as casually as he could to his motorbike. It was doubtless that Herr Forehead was celebrating his victory. Klavier wondered if he had ever felt the pain he had when accusing Kristoph, who had been his mentor, as the guilty one.

And so, with that, he had called the rest of his band mates (well, what was left of the Gavinners anyway) out, saying that they all needed a 'night out to party away'. Party away his troubles, party away all their troubles. With a smile on his face.

It was his job, as a prosecutor and a rockstar, to always have that public image.

He had engaged the others in drinking battles, teased their drummer for refusing to drink too much, downing one glass after another as he flirted with the female company that decided to join them. All with that smile plastered on his face.

Because it was his job, as a prosecutor and a rockstar, to always have that public image.

And when he was reaching his peak, he asked the drummer to be at the wheel of his car, to drive him home, promising the ladies that he would be back to enjoy the company of "such lovely frauleins".

Because it was his job, as a prosecutor and a rockstar, to always have that public image.

And then, despite the drummer asking him in concern if he was alright, he nodded and just closed the door behind him. Alone in his house, he staggered to the kitchen and brought out a bottle of wine he had kept and a glass in the other hand, hitting the couch. It was too quiet, and Klavier Gavin, the rockstar, could not stand silence, and so he switched on the television with a click of the remote control. The sound wasn't as loud as he would have liked it to be, but the neighbours would have complained, and…the soft voices actually suited his mood.

_Alone in this house again tonight__  
__I got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine_

He poured himself a glass of wine rather sloppily, not caring if it stained the couch, and held it up to his lips and drank. The glass was then put down on the coffee table and he decided to drink from the bottle instead, but paused, blue eyes suddenly catching sight of the picture frames arranged on the dresser. He didn't need to go close to them to know what they held. They held pictures of him, Klavier Gavin, the prosecutor, the rockstar. Klavier Gavin with his brother, Klavier Gavin with the full band, laughing, posing, joking.

_There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me_

Klavier Gavin let out a bitter laugh, the laugh that he would have never let anyone else hear. The laugh that nobody would know Klavier Gavin possessed, because it was his job, as a prosecutor and a rockstar, to always have that public image. He still remembered, the memories were fresh, heck; it had been only a few months since his life seemed to have crumbled around him. He still remembered, when earlier, when Kristoph had been escorted away, the gaze he had given him. It was so unlike the older brother he had always known, it was deranged, it was demented, it was almost accusing. At least with Daryan, the man had been too preoccupied with his bounding guilt to even look at Klavier when he was led out.

_The way that it was and could have been surrounds me_  
_I'll never get over you walkin' away_

But now, alone, he didn't need to accede to the requests of his job, as a prosecutor and a rockstar, to always have that public image. Klavier could let his head slump back, chuckling darkly to himself, feeling hopelessly lost. If only they knew, that cool public image he had wasn't all that it was to him, Klavier Gavin. The prosecutor, the rockstar.

_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show_  
_And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control_

He lifted the bottle to his lips and drank deeply, drinking, letting it flow down his throat, and for a split second, he almost imagined that it was poison, sweet poison that would kill him, would take him away from this world. But he was Klavier Gavin and it was his job, as a prosecutor and a rockstar, to always have that public image. And suicide was not an option for Klavier Gavin. But he could get drunk. He could get as drunk as he wanted, to numb himself from all this pain. He laughed again and he felt something wet on his cheeks. He set the bottle down, lifting a hand up to touch it, and realized that it was his tears.

It was then he realized that he was crying. Klavier Gavin was crying, and he didn't care if it was his job, as a prosecutor and a rockstar, to always have that public image. He just let the tears fall and laughed. Laughed at how he thought his life was perfect, that how juggling his two jobs had turned out well enough, and now, everything was proven wrong.

_  
__But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain__  
__To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain__  
__From my eyes__  
__Tonight I wanna cry__  
_

* * *

The song in this chapter is "Tonight I Wanna Cry" by Keith Urban, which I've been listening to, and what really spawned the whole idea of this fic. This fic is totally Klavier-centric, with no pairings, though it may contain an OC or two. I'm not making any promises, but it'll be pretty tragic.

-Melodine


	2. Chapter 2: Finale

**Breaking up is hard to do**

**Chapter 2: Finale**

**

* * *

  
**

The next day saw Klavier back at work, reading through files, answering phone calls, occasionally strumming a guitar while leaning back in his seat in his office, as though nothing had happened. He went about his work as usual, questioned some witnesses, examined a crime scene, dodged a few Snackoos as per the courtesy of Detective Ema Skye, all while having that grin on his face, even as she admonished him for being a 'glimmerous fop'. Even as he informed her that 'glimmerous' was technically not a word, he had to deal with more Snackoos flung his way, and he acceded to her request to leave the crime scene in her hands.

He thought he could keep up this charade.

Unfortunately, Klavier forgot something, or rather someone. It had very conveniently slipped his mind and it was only when there was a knock on his office door and a bespectacled man with a lab coat entered that he remembered. "Ah, Herr Forte." He greeted. "The forensic report, ja?"

"Yes." The man, 'Herr Forte' said. "When did you become so formal, Klavier?" The red head gave him a suspicious glance, as if analyzing him from head to toe, making sure that he was indeed Klavier Gavin, the prosecutor, the leader of the Gavinners.

He shrugged and took the file from Odin Forte, the drummer of the Gavinners. He chose to open the file and read through it instead of answering the question, and when he was finished, he raised an eyebrow to see Odin still standing there, arms crossed. "Don't you have work to do, Odin?"

"Klavier," Odin began, "are you really okay?"

"Ja." He replied. "Why do you ask?"

"You know why I ask." The drummer said, giving him a disapproving glance. "Stop pretending that you're fine. You pretty much lost your cool yesterday during the trial remember?"

"It was a momentarily lapse." Klavier only shook his head and turned to put the file on his desk. "I was just...shocked that Herr Wright had been wrongfully accused of tampering with the evidence."

"And that the person who did that was your brother." Odin interjected.

"And me." Klavier added.

"It wasn't your fault." The other man admonished him. "It wasn't, and it isn't. What happened to Kristoph and Daryan wasn't your fault."

"I never said so."

"Do you really expect me to believe that you didn't think so? One's your band member and good friend, and the other is your older brother. Look, I admit, I've," He paused and glanced away, turning to focus his attention on the wall of guitars instead, "asked myself if it was my fault that Daryan got into this mess. He's my friend, my bandmate too." He then turned back, glasses glinting in the light. "You can't just pretend it doesn't affect you."

"What can I do then?" Klavier asked, expelling a sigh as he glanced down at the floor. "Do you want me to mope around all day long?"

"I have a better idea." Odin said. "Let's start band practice again." At this, Klavier's head jerked up. They had put band practice on hold ever since Daryan had gotten into jail. Ever since the Gavinners had lost their second guitarist. The others had suggested finding another to replace him, but it just didn't feel right. He had spent seven years, seven years with Daryan as the second guitarist of the Gavinners. All of them had. It was a blow to them all, and getting together for practice only reminded them of the painful fact.

"Nein." Klavier said and it came out more sharply than he had intended it to be. "We're all busy with our work."

"That never stopped us before." The drummer of the Gavinners said. "Do you really want the Gavinners to die? Let seven years of hard work go away? Disappoint all the fans?"

"Fine." Klavier conceded. "But we don't have a second guitarist."

"Then let's just do a band meeting." Odin said. "We need to talk about this. All of us need to." With a nod in Klavier's direction, he turned and left, closing the door behind him, and Klavier was once again left alone in his office, left alone to ponder. Perhaps Odin was right; they all needed to reconvene again. They had met after Daryan's confession, it was true, but only due to the connections of their jobs, but it was usually only meeting one member of the band at the time. Even their manager had simply given them some time to get over Daryan's absence; it was almost as if they were treating him as if he was already dead. Klavier only smiled dully at this thought and turned back to pore through case files.

When he met Odin again, it was at the band meeting, arranged to be at Klavier's place. It really was a usual setting for them all to hang out together; they took turns going to each other's houses, laughing, talking, playing Guitar Hero and mainly just having fun. Today however, the mood was much more sombre, though they each tried to crack a smile; something just seemed to be wrong.

"So." The bassist began. "We're just gonna...get back on track again?"

His question was greeted with silence and a few twiddling of thumbs before Klavier spoke up. "I think... I've come to a decision of what we're going to do with the Gavinners." Three pairs of expectant eyes alighted upon him and he only smiled grimly. "We'll just break up to focus on our careers."

"Whaaaaatttt?" The keyboard player spluttered. "Not cool, man! Not cool! This is our career too!"

"We can't continue without Daryan." Klavier said this as calmly as possible, quelling the disappointment rising in him as he said that name. "The fans wouldn't accept a new member. And our jobs as law enforcers are more important, ja?"

"I can understand your decision, Klavier." Odin said, though he looked somewhat disturbed by this. "But you need the approval of all of us before you break up the band. The three of us aren't much of an issue..."

"Hey!" The keyboard player interjected but fell silent after he was glared at by both Odin and the bassist, and immediately slumped down in his seat, muttering. "Whatever, man, whatever."

"But you have to ask _all_ of us." Odin pointed out. "And I mean all of us. That includes Daryan."

"Daryan shouldn't count." Klavier replied.

"He never officially quit the band." Odin said. "We're going to have to pay him a visit, Klavier. None of us have, and it's time to."

The blond man took in a deep breath, and for a split second, an agonized look crossed his face. He thought he wouldn't have to face Daryan again, face the man who had betrayed them, face the man who had actually killed, the friend that had been too proud to ask them for financial help when he needed it. He had avoided it; the trial for Daryan had been passed onto another prosecutor. He didn't want to do it, he didn't want to talk with Daryan with a wall of glass separating them and a security guard in the room, reminding them both of what Daryan had done. The extreme lengths Daryan had gone to in an attempt to protect himself. Klavier felt that it was himself that was responsible because it had been his guitar that served as the carrying case for the cocoon. It was because of the strings he could pull that Daryan actually got the cocoon out of Borginia safely. It was because of him that everything on the fateful day of the concert happened. He felt responsible for this mess, and he didn't want to see Daryan behind bars.

But he would have to. They would all have to.

Klavier closed his eyes and nodded.

* * *

Just so you guys know, the title of this chapter doesn't mean the end. I just thought it would be appropriate for the 'breaking up of the band'. There are still quite a few more chapters to come, though I'm unsure of how many more I want to do; there are a few ideas I have that could extend the story, but at the same time, I might not use them. Thank you for those who favorited and reviewed, and please continue to do so! I'm attempting to update this story on a regular basis, perhaps once a week? It could be more frequent now that my exams are all over....or not. Time will tell.

I never really got to flesh out a character for the bassist and keyboard player properly; their personalities are there, but I'll probably work on the names and jobs in later chapters, most likely in the next. If you have any ideas for names, please include it in your review! Names to do with music are preferred; like the one I did for the drummer, Odin Forte. His name does come from that Norse god, but he wasn't named after him; he was named because I decided to add an O in front of "din" to make it sound nicer. It's ironic because Odin's name generally means loud, but he's a rather mellow kind of guy. As for the other two; the bassist is basically the stoic, quiet type and the keyboard player is the loud, rather flirtatious, fun-loving guy which usually speaks without thinking. If any of you have ideas for their professions as well, do go ahead! (Or I might just make them detectives. If it's not clear enough, Odin's a forensic detective. )

-Melodine


End file.
